Beautiful Christmas
by SgtGroganSG
Summary: Team Flyboy '12 days' Challenge


**Team Flyboy 12 days challenge! Yes, I know, I missed day one… sooooorrrry!  
>disclaimer; Do not own<strong>_****_

_**And this Christmas, this Christmas, We'll celebrate a wonderful year**___

Major Evan Lorne ducked his head as pieces of dirt and rock flew around his ears. He didn't know how this happened, one minute he was listening to a young Lieutenant complaining "_It's Christmas for Pete's sake, we should be worrying about frostbites and presents instead of heatstroke's"_ And now he was watching that same Lieutenant hiding behind a rock while trying to stop the blood from flowing down his leg.

Evan had no idea where the hostiles had come from all of the sudden, to be honest he had no idea anyone could even live of this desert planet where the coldest temperature they had measured (at night) was 27*C (courtesy of some European scientist)

An explosion went off close by, forcing the Air force major to duck once again, but he could swear he saw a glimpse of the projectile before it crashed into the ground. He could swear he saw a bright red package with a green bowtie around it hurl to the ground like a missile.

"Sir, we need to head to the gate!" Coughlin shouted from his right. Lorne nodded, they needed to get to safety, that was his first priority. Knowing who his enemy was had no use if they were all dead. "Go, I'll be right behind you!" He shouted as he sprung from his hiding space and started shooting at where he figured their enemy was at.

Behind him, Coughlin, Reed and the second team of marines that was with them begun running towards the gate, one of his teammates supporting the young lieutenant as they ran. "Come on sir!" Coughlin yelled from the tree-line as he mentioned the major over. Shooting his own P90 as he gave the major cover.

Lorne reached the tree-line, just before another explosion went of that send him and Coughlin to the ground. He crawled up and got to his feet and ran as fast as he could, pulling Coughlin up with him. "Move, Move!" he yelled at the marines and Reed that were waiting for the major, not wanting to leave him, or Coughlin behind.

Soon they reached the gate, as explosions followed them, getting closer by the second "Reed, dial the gate, tell them we're coming in hot!" The marine nodded and dashed forward toward the DHD, punching in Atlantis' address, and as soon as a wormhole was established he punched in his IDC and ran towards the gate. The others followed soon, Evan going last, making sure no one got left behind. Before he jumped through the wormhole, he caught sight of their opponent.

His eyes grew large with surprise and disbelieve, but soon awoke from his surprise and jumped through the gate, just before another explosion erupted at the steps of the gate.

Back in Atlantis, Lorne pulled himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. He eyed everyone in the gateroom. "Okay, which smartass, while in captivity, told the Wraith about Santa, Christmas, gifts and was in their right mind to give the wraith a damn HOLIDAY HAT?"

Behind the Veteran SG-soldier, Lt Colonol John Sheppard stopped death in his tracks and made a 180 turn as he heard Major Lorne finding the one who was at blame. Okay fine, so he had a big mouth….

"Unscheduled off world activation" Chuck yelled over the intercom. "Raise the shield!" Sheppard yelled. "I'm trying sir, it isn't working". Security teams, and that of Major Lorne positioned themselves in front of the giant blue puddle, waiting for their 'visitor' to drop in.

the sound of something going through the gate reached everybody's ears, and they all looked down to see a big bag lying on the floor, colorful wrapped presents pilling out. "What the heck" Lorne muttered, before the sound of something else coming through the gate came to attention. Lorne thought he would have a heart attack right there and then.

A wraith, dressed in a big red suit, Jolly and all, wearing a holiday hat had poked his head through the gate and said "Ho Ho Ho, Merry wraithmas!"

-  
>The echo of his scream still lingered in the room as she woke up in sweat and tangled sheets. That was one scary nightmare. Beside him, he felt something shift and it took him a moment to notice that it was not a wraith in his bed (with the Holiday hat) but his girlfriend, Jennifer Keller. The doc wrapped her arms around the major. "You okay?" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just Christmas stress". Jennifer snuggled closer to him, and fell asleep again. Evan sighed, Christmas always brought him a lot of stress. He just hoped that a little sleep would make it all go away before his mission tomorrow morning.<p>

Thinking about his girl next to him, the major soon fell asleep again, no longer troubled by wraithmas dreams

TBC


End file.
